This invention relates to a retractable head lamp device and a method of assembling the same, which is one for use in an automobile.
One of the conventional retractable head lamp devices is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 36978/1988.
In this type of the retractable head lamp device, the outer surface of a hood should be in line with the outer surface of a retractable lamp cover. A disorder sometimes happens because the movable and the fixed brackets are connected through arm and rod of the drive structure under the movable bracket being still freely movable to the fixed bracket, and therefore, it requires a strict tolerance of arm and rod of the drive structure which is operatively connected to the movable bracket.